Ktarian
The Ktarians are a humanoid species native to the planet Ktaris. Ktarians are also known to maintain burial grounds on the planet Ktaria VII. ( ) Physiology and culture drone]] It seems there may be a great variety among the Ktarian species. In some cases Ktarians have distinctive foreheads divided into two hemispheres (which seem to be bones), and distinctive yellow eyes with horizontally slit pupils. ( ) In the case of a Ktarian/Human hybrid, the resulting offspring could lack the bony forehead structures and yellow eyes, and instead have exo-cranial ridges. A rare complication of these hybrid gestations occurred when the baby shifted position in the uterus, and the exo-cranial ridges lodged in the uterine wall. A Ktarian/Human hybrid's gestation period was about eighteen months. ( ) Upon birth, breast feeding may begin immediately; however Human females must remain cautious, as the incisors of Ktarian infants erupted within three to four weeks of birth. Because Human females lacked the scales of Ktarian females, alternative measures were typically recommended. The early stages of Ktarian development were marked by significant growth – a much higher rate of growth than that of Human infants. At the age of two, Naomi Wildman, a Ktarian/Human hybrid, grew five centimeters in a three-week period. ( ) Ktarian hearts had eight chambers. The sound they produced was similar to that of a pulsar cluster's EM fields vibrating against a ship's hull. ( ) The Ktarian burial ceremony consisted of, at least partly, placing thousands of stones around the tomb of the deceased; each of these stones was sacred and acted as a prayer. ( ) A Ktarian music festival was held in 2370 where Harry Kim met his girlfriend Libby (by sitting in her seat). ( ) History Ktarians had technology sufficient for the creation of plasma coils as early as the 21st century. ( ) At least one member of this species had been assimilated by the Borg by the 2350s whom the Borg designated as Species 6961. ( ) The Ktarians are members of the United Federation of Planets, but in 2368 a rogue Ktarian faction tried to gain control of Starfleet. Their military power was insufficient to conquer it by force so they opted for an alternate gambit. They created a type of mind-control technology disguised as the highly addictive "Ktarian game", and attempted to use it in order to wrest control of Starfleet. The Ktarians almost succeeded in gaining control of the but failed due to the efforts of Lieutenant Commander Data, Ensign Robin Lefler, and Wesley Crusher. ( ) A Ktarian owned an antique shop on Deep Space 9. ( ) By the 2370s, the Ktarians were involved with the Federation in some official capacity, yet sympathized with the Maquis. ( ) The Ktarian glaciers are a popular ski destination. ( ) They also have some famous culinary dishes popular among Federation officers such as their Ktarian chocolate puff, Ktarian pudding, Ktarian eggs, Ktarian beer and Ktarian Merlot. ( ; ; ) List of Ktarians * Greskrendtregk * Etana Jol * Mizan * Naomi Wildman (one-half Human) Background Information In , Seven of Nine stated that "the Ktarians were officially with the Federation, but they sympathized with the Maquis". This suggests they may be a member of the Federation, however, they may just be allies. There has been no official explanation for the obvious cranial differences between Wildman, Jol and the Ktarian drone. The alien Trajok from may have been a full-blooded Ktarian, as his cranial ridges and horns were very similar to those of the half-Ktarian Naomi Wildman. de:Ktarianer es:Ktarians ja:クタリアン Category:Species